


smell

by Wonfeels



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonfeels/pseuds/Wonfeels
Summary: After the boys saw Felix's food posts on Instagram, they decided it would be a good idea for Young K to try it too.After all, it couldn't be that difficult ... Could it?
Kudos: 15





	smell

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Young K mentioning he started cooking and because Felix started posting photos to Instagram of the dishes he made, I thought of writing this.
> 
> I hope it doesn't happen in real life, lol.
> 
> English is not my first language, I'm sorry for the troubles it may cause!

Wonpil still remembered that event as if it happened yesterday. The kitchen was a chaos, food was a chaos, his bandmates were a chaos and his mind was... more than a chaos.

So the moment he heard his groupmates encouraging Young K to try cooking the same dishes Felix had posted on instagram, the keyboardist knew it was just the beginning of a huge tragedy.

And that was what happened. 

It took half an hour for the smell of something burned to start coming out from the kitchen and to reach his room.  
  
The screams of "that's not how it looked on instagram!" "the brownies needed sugar, not salt!", "the shrimp the pasta needed were supposed to be cooked, not raw!" and "Jaehyung, why are your arms so re---- JAEHYUNG, YOUR ALLERGIES!" were the signal Wonpil was waiting for.

—Hello? Bangchannie? I told you it would take half an hour. Yes, we're still alive. And, nope, the dorm is not on fire... Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> I'm on twitter too! @rubyssi_


End file.
